Domination
by Grant. For The People
Summary: Domination can hurt so good. A series of stories about what sex is really like.
1. Mad

To say Fitzgerald Grant was pissed would be a huge understatement. He was mad. It seemed all he ever did now a days was fight with people. And his latest fight with Olivia had sent him over the edge. All he wanted to do was move into a bigger house and she refused saying that the house they were living in right now was fine and there was no need for more space when they didn't need any. And so they fought. And fought. And fought, until Olivia called Fitz a selfish bastard and him calling her uptight and spoiled. Olivia told him to get out and to not come home tonight. Fitz yelled at her telling her it was his house too and he'd come and go as he damn well pleased. He left the house slamming the hell out of the door and that's how he ended up at his favorite bar at seven seventeen at night. He looked over at the bartender and motioned for him to give him another scotch.

"Fitz, buddy, you're almost drunk to the point of not driving. After this, go home." He told him while handing him his drink. Fitz just waved his hand up and began drinking again. He started thinking about his fight with Olivia again and became mad again. Fitz thought about all the sacrifices he had made for this woman and how she rarely made any for him. But Fitz knew how he was going to fix this. Downing the rest of his drink, he tipped the bartender a ten and left with glazed eyes, a buzz and a plan on his mind.

Fitz walked in their house and realized everything was dark. He slammed the door again and threw his keys on the table. He walked to the living room and didn't see Olivia. He knew she wasn't in bed and he didn't want to walk upstairs so he yelled for her in his drunken state.

"OLIVIA! Where the fuck are you?" he yelled while staggering a little bit. He waited a moment before yelling again. "Olivia Carolynn fucking Pope – Grant or whatever the hell it is, get your ass down her or it'll be worse when I find you!"

A few seconds later he herd stomping coming down the stairs and Olivia emerged wearing one of his Harvard t-shirts and her hair in a mess of curls. She went straight up to him and slapped the living shit out of him.

"Where the fuck do you get off talking to me like that? Have you lost your goddamn mind?! Because I think you have!" she stepped back and took in his appearance. She gave a humorless laugh. "And you've been drinking. Typical. I told you not to come home tonight so you can leave. AGAIN!" she screamed.

Fitz had had enough with her smart ass mouth are her telling him what he should do. He gave her the once over and went over to her and picked her up firemen's style despite her screams and yells of protest telling him to put her down. Fitz slapped her ass hard. "Shut up." was all he said as he felt his cock pushing at the zipper on his pants. He didn't want to walk upstairs but he decided against it and went anyways.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the fucking Third, you put me down right now or I swear to god when you do-" she was cut off by Fitz slapping her ass again.

"You'll what Liv? You know you like it, so shut up and get ready." Fitz saw their bedroom door was closed and he didn't want to put Olivia down so he kicked it in. Olivia yelled something to him but he ignores her. He walked over to the bed and threw her down on it, watching as she bounced on it. Fitz took off his shirt and his shoes.

"You know Liv, I'm tired of this shit." He begins to unloop his belt and pulls it off completely. He looks at Olivia as if to tell her what he's about to do and grabs both her hands and wraps his belt around them. Making sure she can't get it loose, Fitz loops it in a loop hole and locks it in. Olivia looks up at him and realizes that the gentle, loving Fitz is gone. Standing before he was dominating Fitz and the sight before her had her dripping wet like never before. "So prepare yourself baby, because tonight, there will be no love making. Oh no. I'm about to unleash a side that hasn't seen me in far too long." Fitz unzips his pants and pushes them down til there a pool around his feet. The tent in his boxers showed Olivia everything she desired and more.

Fitz went over to Olivia and stared at her. She was a sight to behold. He could see the lace panties she had on dripping with her need for him. He reached down and took his shirt by the collar and ripped it down the middle, exposing her breasts and rock hard nipples.

"Fitz!" she yelled. Fitz looked at her and silently told her to shut up and continued on his way. He then took the sleeves of the shirt on either side and ripped them down the middle until there was nothing left of his shirt. Fitz pulled her to the edge of the bed and pulled her legs apart ripped her panties off, showing him her wet heat.

"Now Livvie. Here's how's this is going to go. I tell you to do something and you do it. If you don't, there will be hell to pay. And this," he rubbed a finger down her slit and made her moan "will suffer. Nod if you understand." Olivia nodded. "Good. Now, remove my boxers with your teeth. Just. Your. Teeth." Olivia bent her head down until she was at the edge of Fitz's boxers. She took it by her teeth and started sliding them down. Olivia did this until his boxers were around his knees and sat back up and watched them fall to the floor. She looked up at Fitz with lust in her eyes. Then she looked at his impressive erection and suddenly had the urge to taste him. She saw the precum oozing from his tip and licked her lips.

"Suck me until I say stop." Fitz commanded her. Olivia licked her lips once more and took the head of him in her mouth. She danced her tongue around it and started pushing her head forward until he was hitting the back of her throat. Fitz tanged his hands in her hair and began pumping himself in and out of Olivia's mouth. Olivia used her tongue to slide it around Fitz's cock and play with his head a little again. She moaned a little and felt herself dripping down her thighs. But then Olivia had a thought. She wanted to know what would happen if she did something that he didn't tell her to do. So she pulled back and looked up at him. Fitz looked at her shocked.

"I didn't tell you to stop. But I know what you're doing." Fitz dropped to his knees and threw Olivia's legs over his shoulders. "Remember, you asked for this." He kissed her inter thighs slowly. Painfully slow. To slow for Olivia's liking. She tried to move her hips to meet his mouth but Fitz put a death grip on her legs. He continued kissing her until he was right at her heat. Fitz kissed the top of it along with her outer lips and skipped over the place she needed him the most. She moaned and called out his name, but Fitz just ignored her. Instead, he slipped out his tongue and barely grazed her clit causing her to moan even louder than before. He repeated this several times before finally taking his tongue and giving her a long lick down and up. Olivia gripped his hair and moaned his name. Fitz forgot for a minute what his mission was until she was bucking her hips in his face. He ceased all movement which caused Olivia to cry in frustration.

"Slide up the bed and put your hands above your head." Olivia did and Fitz was hovering over her in a matter of seconds.

"This is how is going to go. I want to move and you don't. So I am going to fuck you until you agree. And if you don't, tomorrow will be worse." Fitz took one of her nipples in his mouth and suck down on it hard. He did the same to the other but biting this one a little. Olivia tried grabbing his hair again but Fitz stopped her. Fitz could feel himself starting to lose control so he took his hand a pumped himself.

"Open your legs." Olivia's legs fell open immediately and Fitz teased her clit by rubbing his tip on it.

"Fitz." Olivia cried out.

Fitz knew he had to get her to agree to moving soon or he was going to lose it. Rubbing himself on Olivia felt too good and he wanted to be inside her. He slipped a finger inside her and began moving it back and forth. He added a little pressure to her clit with his thumb by rubbing circles on it. Olivia threw her head back and fisted a handful of pillow and gave a soft scream. "Can we move?" he asked her and Olivia looked up at him and shook her head no. Fitz added a second finger nearly driving her over the edge. He curved them hitting her spot making her arch her back. He also added more pressure to her clit. "Can we move?" he repeated and again she shook her head no.

Deciding it was time, Fitz withdrew his fingers and slammed himself into Olivia without warning. Fitz had to stop all movement while fighting to urge to come. He felt Olivia's walls clench around his larger member. Looking directly into her eyes, Fitz began to move. He started off slow then began to pace up.

Within a matter of seconds, Fitz was pounding Olivia. While he did this he asked her the question again. And for each word, there was a life taking pound with it.

"Can. We. Move?" he pounded into her. Olivia, who was already on the brink of the cliff, just nodded her head. Deciding she couldn't take anymore, she tangled her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist in a death grip and kissed him hard and passionately.

"God yes! Fitz! Ugh!" she screamed as she came. Fitz was almost there. He wanted to bring her over one more time. He increased his movements and reached down to play with her clit. Feeling himself about to release, he wanted to hear her say it.

"Say it Livvie. Tell me that we can!" he commanded her still toying with her. At this point, Olivia would agree to anything and Fitz knew that.

"Oh god! We can move!" was all she said when he brought her over with him.

"Fitz-ger-ald!" Olivia screamed as he pounded his orgasm into her and she releasing her own.

"Livvie!" Fitz cried out as he finished his own climax. Fitz collapsed on top of her and Olivia welcomed it. They laid there for a few minutes before Fitz rolled over to his side of the bed, pulling Olivia with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it.

"I'd thought you'd see things my way."


	2. Big Daddy

Fitz was setting on the couch typing away on his lab top in his boxers and a black shirt when he noticed Olivia standing in the doorway of the living room. She was wearing short shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to her body in the most perfect of places but she had this look in her eye that he just couldn't place. He looked at her though the top of his glasses.

"Liv? What's wrong?" he asked. Olivia said nothing but just walked over to him and stood before him. He closes his computer and placed his hands in his lap and continued to stare at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"She came by the office today. Looking for_ you._ Something you need to tell me Fitzgerald?" Olivia asked him calmly. Fitz just looked at her like she was crazy. He rolled his eyes and tried to stand up only to have her push him back down. Taking his glasses off and throwing them to the side, Fitz ran his hand through his hair and leaned back on the couch, legs open.

"Liv, how many times are we gonna go through this? Samantha means nothing to me! We were high school sweethearts and nothing more! You know this. Jesus!" Fitz basically yelled. But he could still see Olivia didn't believe him.

"Okay Olivia. Let me have it. Let me hear the same bullshit I've been hearing for the last couple of days because after that, I'm not hearing it anymore!" By this time, Fitz was standing and looking down at Olivia, who was staring holes in his face. She said nothing to him.

"Not gonna say anything?" he asked. No answer. "Okay. I know what you want. I hope you're not wearing any panties under them short ass shorts." He grabbed for her only to have Olivia back away from him. Fitz sighs and crossed his arms in front of his massive chest and smirks.

"You think I want to make love right now? No, I don't! I want you to tell me why she keeps stopping by the office looking for you and only you?" This time it was Fitz's turn to be silent.

"No answer? Okay. Have fun fucking that bitch." And Olivia stormed into the kitchen. Fitz waited a whole minute to follow her to calm down. Olivia just didn't know what she had coming. He walked in their kitchen and found Olivia bent over on the island reading a magazine. _Perfect_ he thought. Fitz went behind Olivia and grabbed the magazine and threw it to the floor.

"I was reading tha-" he cut her off by placing his hand round her throat while his other hand started pulling down her shorts. Olivia knew what this meant and this is exactly what she wanted. She just needed to push all the right buttons.

"Let me tell you something." He whispered in her ear. Olivia felt a chill go down her spine. "I have no intentions of fucking anybody that isn't you. So I'm not going to make love to you. I'm just going to fuck you. Simple as that. That's what you wanted in the first place right?" He squeezed he throat a little to get a response.

"God yes." Olivia could feel herself dripping down her thighs while Fitz stroked her through her panties. He moved his hand from her throat to take her and his shirt off so they had skin on skin contact. Olivia could feel how hard Fitz was through his boxers and wanted nothing more than to touch him but she knew better.

"I don't know how many times I have told you that you have no one to worry about. That I belong to you. That _this_," he pushed his ever growing member against her "belongs to you. But I'm a man of action. I'd rather show you than just tell you."

Fitz pushed Olivia's panties to the ground and came back up smacking her ass hard. She let out a moan and felt her nipples go hard against her bra. Fitz turned her to him and reached around to unclasp her bra and watched in amazement as her breast looked right at him waiting to be tamed. He turned her back around and placed both her hands above her head.

Fitz spread her legs wide and saw her dripping with wanting him. This just made him harder and harder. His hands traveled down to her sex and Fitz could feel her essence coat his hands. One hand dipped his fingers inside her while the other toyed with her clit. Olivia started moving against his fingers to increase the out of this world feeling he was giving her.

"Do you like it when I'm rough with you Livvie? Do you like it when I give it to you hard?" he asked her in his husky voice. All she could do was moan yes as Fitz continued his assault on her. He started moving all of his fingers faster and harder until her felt her clamp around them and come.

Fitz pulled them out and without giving Olivia any warning, he thrust inside her. Hard.

"Goddamn it Fitz!" Olivia screamed out. Fitz smirked and began to pound her while holding her hip in place with one hand and placed another on her shoulder to control her body movements.

Olivia felt another orgasm building and knew Fitz was going to make her wait until he was ready. She decided to be bold and reach down to touch herself but Fitz caught her hand and slammed it back down on the island.

"No. You'll come when I want you to!"

Then Fitz had an idea. He pulled out of her and before Olivia could say anything, Fitz turned her around and lifted her up on the island. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed back into her. Olivia crashed her lips down on Fitz and their tongues began dueling. She hooked her ankles together around his back and met him thrust for thrust.

Fitz left Olivia's lips and went to her perked breast and popped her nipple in his mouth and repeated his actions on the other. Olivia pulled him closer with her legs and fisted her fingers in his hair. Liking this, Fitz made an animalistic sound and started giving it to her harder, deeper and faster.

"Oh god, Livvie. Shit!" he said and Olivia moaned loud at his words. Fitz felt his balls tighten and knew he was almost ready to come. He traveled his hand down to Olivia's hot sex and stroked her nerve bud causing her to groan.

Olivia felt an overwhelming sensation starting in her low stomach and it traveled down to her heat with Fitz. "Fitz! I'm gonna..Oh my god. I'm coming!"

And with that, Fitz was hitting her at lightning speed and joined her, having one of the biggest orgasms of his life. "Motherfucker. Livve!" Fitz said as he completely drained himself inside her. They kissed through it all and Fitz finally stilled himself, still inside her.

Dropping her head to his shoulder, Olivia tried to regain her breathing, while Fitz did the same. All that was heard for a few moments was ragged breathing and nothing else. Then Olivia felt Fitz's body shaking and then realized he was laughing. She leaned back and looked him in the face and started laughing with him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she asked. Fitz looked at her and laughed even harder. After another couple minutes if this, he finally calmed down.

"You."

Olivia looked at him funny.

"All this," he motioned between their still joined bodies "Happened because you wanted it to. You knew what I would do, so you made a scene knowing I would show you who _Big Daddy_ really was and I loved every second of it babe."

Olivia pushed him away from her and momentarily missed the connection. She hopped off the island and took his face in both her hands and gave him a earth shattering kiss.

"Big Daddy didn't do shit for me." And then she took off running up stairs.

"That ass is mine when I get up there Liv!" he yelled at her. He looked down at his already semi-hard member and smiled and walked upstairs.

Walking in their room, Olivia was on the bed, lying on her stomach. She looked at him and smirked.

"Now, let me show you what Big Daddy can _really_ do."

* * *

**Yes! I know this is late, but being a college freshmen is rough! Review are welcome as usual! And thanks for all of them so from. Oh and those following GP vs. GG, it''ll be up by Friday night! **


	3. Captain America

Halloween. Olivia hated Halloween. Ever since she was a kid, she just didn't have the flow for it like others her age. When she thought of it, all she saw was ugly masks and another reason for girls and women to dress up as sluts and get away with it. Even when she was in college she never went to Halloween parties. All her friends tried to make her but in the end; Olivia stayed home and studied for whatever she though she needed to. Now, don't get her wrong. Some of the costumes she saw when she went with her friends were something she could see herself wearing if she were into that kind of thing. But then she thought to herself _never_ would she be caught in that. At least that's what she told herself then.

"Abby! I really don't want to go! It's stupid and you of all people know how much I hate Halloween!" Olivia told her. They were sitting in her office with the door closed. Abby was trying to convince her to attend the company Halloween fundraiser. Every year, the company threw a party to raise money for scholarships to hand to kids with outstanding grades and athletics. But it was also a competition between co-workers because whoever donated the most money got a week paid vacation to Rome and a week's worth salary.

"It'll be fun! You've been here two years now and it's time you attend! It'll be like going to a college party but with adult and legal drinking. Everyone is slutty also. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll even go with you to get something to wear!"

Olivia's eyes widen at Abby's last few words. There was no way in hell she was letting Abby go with her. Every year, Abby would wear the least bit of clothing and every guy in the damn company would be all over her. Eye fucking her until she picked one to actually fuck.

"Hell no! I've seen what you wear and there is no way I'm letting you dress me up!"

"Wait, so you'll go?!" she asked excitedly.

"NO! And that's my finally answer."

Abby looked at her for a moment then an idea popped in her head.

"Fitz is going." And Olivia's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "And we all know how fucking sexy he looks. Think of him dressed up. Last year, he was _Superman. _Rumor has it that this year, he's _Captain America. _And we all know how you feel about him whether you want to admit it or not Liv. And him."

"I'm still not going Abby." But Olivia knew deep down inside she wanted to. She and Fitz had flirted whenever they saw each other from time to time but since he was at HQ in NYC, she rarely saw him. The thought of seeing him again was pleasurable and more but Olivia didn't want to take that chance. But a little voice in the inside said she would regret it if she didn't.

"Ugh! Fine. I'll go. But only so I can get this vacation because I need it and bad."

Abby stood and clapped loudly. She then went over to the door and opened it and yelled.

"SHE'S GOING! HARRISON YOU OWE ME TWENTY!" she closed it and turned around and saw a shock Olivia looking at her.

"You bet on me?! And if I had said no?"

"Yes. We all bet on you and trust me, after I said Fitz, I had you. Now, let's go shopping!"

* * *

They had been to three different stores and still had found nothing for Olivia or rather Olivia had found nothing she thought worth wearing. Abby had picked some things out for her but to Olivia, it was either slutty or trashy.

"At this rate, you're not going to find anything. Just pick something and let's go. As much as I love shopping with you, it's been four hours Liv. Four hours! I have shit to do!" Abby told her.

"Really? Like what? Screw David again?!"

"Hey, at least I'm getting laid. More than what I can say for you. Ms. I-Haven't-Fucked-In-Three-Months! I bet there's cobwebs and dust down there it's been so long. So I don't want to hear it."

Olivia just laughed at her and shook her head. They rounded a corner and came face to face with a new store they hadn't seen before. It was a Halloween display in the window. They looked at each other and silently agreed to go in.

A woman in a _Wonder Woman_ costume approached them and shook their hands and smiled.

"Hi! And welcome to Halloween Sprit. My name is Stacy and I own the place. Feel free to try anything and everything on. And if you need me, just holler!" she perked.

Olivia and Abby said thank you and started walking around the store. There was everything possible anybody could ever dream off. There was an isle for cartoon characters for all ages. One for adult men and then another one for adult women. But the one that caught Olivia's attention was the back room.

Looking around, she found Stacy. "Hey, Stacy. You mind telling me what that back room is?" she asked.

"Oh! That is what I call The Room of Sexy. There is everything in there. It's really popular with the college girls. But you m'lady, seem to be classy. I can show you some things that are super sexy yet classic if you like?" Olivia nodded and called out to Abby and Stacy led them back.

Walking in, you could tell what she meant by sexy. To Olivia, this was more of a kinky room and not what she called sexy. There were bondage kits on the display of the wall along with wide collection of sex toys. Olivia looked at this and shook her head. She needed at costume, not some Rihanna _S&M_ shit. Abby on the other hand, stopped at the wall and started reading labels while smiling.

Stacy took Olivia to the far right back corner and stopped.

"Now here we have some sexy reveling things. You're pretty small, so I suggest you go with something that enhances your chest and butt." Olivia looked over the suggestions and couldn't help but think about what Fitz would like. She looked over and saw a _Captain America_ outfit and thought about how cute that would be. But then people may think they did that on purpose. Olivia continued searching when an idea popped in her mind.

"Stacy, I have a question."

* * *

Sexy and nervous. Sexy and nervous was all Olivia felt as she and Abby walked into the room. Abby was dress in what she called "Redhead Jane" from _Tarzan._ It was a two piece brown suit only to be connected by three rips going across her stomach to meet her hip. She joked with Olivia while getting dressed saying it looked like a lion had attacked her.

But she was nothing compared to Olivia.

Thinking about Fitz's past from what he had told her in their very short times together, she was dressed as a naval office. A sexy naval office at that. It consisted of a stretch knit soft cup underwire mid- thigh dress with contrast navy piping and gold foil bows, gold foil bow hem trim and printed anchor accents. Matching long sleeved shrug with foil star detail and sailor hat with anchor print top. And Olivia made sure she got it all in navy blue. If there was one thing she knew she wanted tonight if would be Fitzgerald Grant and all his America.

Music was playing and drinks were flowing as the entered. And the first person to come up to them was Harrison.

"Goddamn Liv! Are you trying to kill me?! Damn girl." He told her as he leaned in a hugged her. He looked over at Abby.

"Abby, girl, I just may take you home tonight. Because I know Olivia is not letting me!"

She slapped him playfully in the arm. "Um, I'm not a last resort and I already have a buddy for tonight."

He chuckled. "David? Now Abby how many times have I told you once you go black-"

"Shut up!" Olivia and Abby both said.

They all talked for a while until they went their own ways.

Olivia grew thirsty and went over to the bar.

"You can be my commanding officer." A voice behind her said. His voice was beautifully deep and rich and could bring Olivia to her knees any day. She turned around and was met with the sexiest man she had every laid her eyes on.

He was wearing, indeed, a _Captain America _costume minus the headwear. But the thing about it was, unlike others, he didn't need muscle fillers to complete the look. You could see his perfectly chiseled abs and arms through it. Olivia found herself staring at his biceps particularly. Something about how big and secure they looked turned her on. She gave him the once over and licked her lips.

"Captain Grant. You're late." She said with her voice laced in pure lust. He gave her his signature lop sided grin with a little charm and she blushed.

"Well, I was busy. Saving the world. Come here." He pulled her into a hug and they both almost died on impact. "I've missed you Livvie. It's been too long."

"That it has Fitz." She told him as she ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck.

"Might I add, you look sexy as fuck tonight. I may just have my way with you." He added.

They pulled back and got some drink from the bar and left. The two sat down for a while drinking and catching up. Fitz told her how he was plan on moving from HQ in NYC to here in D.C. and that got Olivia really excited. She told him how she just moved into a penthouse and was still unpacking.

Their conversation flowed perfectly and Olivia didn't even flinch when Fitz rested his hand on her thigh, which was almost completely exposed with her sitting down.

"You know Liv, I can't stop thinking about all the things I wanna do to you in this outfit. And you know what I think? I think you wore this on purpose to get a rise out of me." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia pulled back so their faced were inches from each other.

"Oh whatever do you mean Captain?" she asked as she dropped her voice.

"This. This is in outfit that screams fuck me Fitzgerald Grant. Hard. Rough. And fast. And I think I just might. Commander Pope."

Just then, one of Olivia favorite songs came on and she knew she had to dance.

**Ooh I got a body full of liquor**

**With a cocaine kicker**

**And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall**

**So lay it down, lay it down**

Fitz realized Olivia was humming the song and moving a little in her set, so he stood up, grabbed her hand and led them to the dance floor where other were doing the same. He turned her around so her back was to his chest and her ass was right on his member. Which for him, was pure torture.

They moved in sync with one another's hips while Fitz placed his hands on her hips. Olivia reached behind her and ran her finger through his hair and she heard him groan a little. She did it again but this time added her hips and butt, pushing back into him so she could feel his excitement.

**Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair**

**But you don't look like you're scared**

**You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."**

**'Cause you know how I like it,**

**You's a dirty little lover**

"Can it be mine Liv? Can I be your dirty little lover?" he asked.

At this point, his voice had dropped so many octaves, Olivia didn't know if she was going to last through the song.

**If the neighbors call the cops,**

**Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,**

**We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door**

**And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,**

**Give it to me motherfucker!"**

He ran his massive hands up and down her sides promoting a small moan from her.

"Can I give it to you baby?"

And with that, Olivia knew she needed him in her now. She turned in his arms and looked at him.

"My office. Now!"

Fitz followed her out the door and the whole walked there, he could barely keep his hands off her. By the time they made it to her door, Fitz had his hand up Olivia's dress, tearing at the fabric there.

They made it through the door and Fitz pushed Olivia against it. Their mouths met in a battle of no other and their tongues fought for oral dominance.

Olivia pushed him back, without breaking the kiss, until he was sitting on her couch, with her straddling his waist. She started grinding her hips into his and they both moaned.

Suddenly Olivia stopped all her actions and stood up. Fitz looked at her, confused until she spoke.

"Now Captain. Did you really think I was going to let you have complete control of this situation? After all, I am the commander and you're just a captain. So I say what goes." Fitz looked at her with pure lust and desire and had to fight to urge to take her right then. "Now. Take off your top half. And I'll lock the door."

Fitz did as he was told as he watched Olivia lock the door. He nearly lost his mind when she bent down far too much to do so. All he saw was her beautiful ass and he had to dig his hands in the couch. She stayed with her back to him as she gave him another command.

"Pants."

Fitz stood up and pulled down his pants that were giving him a little trouble being they were a little tight but showed of his mass muscles in all areas of his bottom half.

After he was done, he sat back down in his boxers and Olivia turned around. She walked over to him and placed her legs on either die of his again. Olivia could clearly feel his arousal and she fought back moan.

"Tell me Fitzgerald. We've been playing this game for a while now and I just have to know. What turns you on about me? Is it my ass?" she grinded her ass in his lap and he groped it. "Or my breast? Because every time I see you, you always look at them like you want to have your way with them. Tell me."

She grabbed his face so they were eye to eye. Fitz smirked.

"You really want to know Commander?" he asked her while kissing her neck and jawline. "Yes. It's your ass. You've got ass for days. Every time I see it, I have to fight not to grab and…" he smacked her ass. "Smack it. As for your breast? I think if you let me, it could suck them raw, give them the TLC they deserve. But what really turns me on about you are these." He leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss on her full lips. "They really turn me on. Why? Because I think about all the things I could do to them and with them."

Olivia was so turned on and wet by now, she thought fuck it and reached down and gripped him on her hands. She started pumping him. Taking the precum that was already there, she spread it around his tip and she watched as Fitz threw his head back in pleasure.

"Livvie, please." He begged her.

"My world. My rules captain. Plus I don't think you're ready yet."

"Oh god." Fitz gasped. He knew if she kept this up, he would come way too early and he didn't want that.

Taking his hand, he went down south and was rewarded with river of wetness from her. He placed two fingers inside her and moved them while his thumb rubbed her clit. Fitz heard her sharp intake and grew even harder in her hand. He curled his fingers and his her spot and Olivia let out a gut wrenching sound that he found sexy as hell.

"You think I'm ready now?"

Olivia responded by lining her heated center with his member and sunk completely down on him, burying them both to the hilt.

"Oh shit!" was all either one could say as she started moving her hips up and down.

Fitz put his attention to her breasts and popped one nipple in his mouth while playing with the other. He did this for a minute then switch over.

Olivia ran her hands threw his hair again, pulling him closer to his as he went to work. She could feel her impending orgasm and started rising Fitz faster.

Fitz, realizing what she was doing, threw both of them off the couch, into the floor, quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and entered her again. This new angle gave them both just what the need.

Olivia was about to complain when he kissed her hard and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He started pounding into her.

She clawed at his back and pulled him closer to her with her legs.

"Fuck Liv!" Fitz cursed. And then he did something that pushed Olivia over the edge. He flicked her clit a few times while grabbing her throat and kissing it.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as waves of pleasure overtook her body.

As her walls pulled him in deeper, Fitz felt his own climax coming but he wanted to pull her over one more time. He kneaded her breast with his mouth and Olivia arched her back into him.

Olivia, know he was so close bit his ear and licked the sting.

"Come on baby. Let go." She whispered.

And he did , spilling everything he had into her. They both reached a climax so high that neither one of them knew whose started and ended first. He continued to move his hips in sync with hers until they were both spent.

Fitz tried rolling to the side of her but Olivia just locked him in place with her legs. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"It's okay to lay on me. I promise you won't hurt me Captain."

He did and placed his head right under her breast. They were both quite for a while until Fitz broke it.

"I can't believe we waited that long. Jesus."

Olivia chuckled.

"Well, you are about to move to D.C. I think we can work something out."

Fitz smiled.

"Oh I think we can to Commander."

* * *

**I really have no excuse why this is late. I hope you like it! And an PM you're idea for the next chapter!**


End file.
